


Ashes

by scribblemyname



Series: The Burning [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Pining, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she had was photographs. All he had were memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Canonical Notes: Set in the aftermath of X3. Concurrent with the first chapters of He is Fire, He is Pain.

All she had left was photographs: moments snapped in time of a scowling St. John and his more photogenic friends. No, that wasn't right. Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty—they were all more _willing_ to have their pictures taken, but John...

Kitty sighed and set the photos back in her box.

He took the best pictures.

She held onto the last one, the only one she had with him smiling on the front steps of the mansion, smiling _for her_. "Happy birthday, Kitten," he'd said before kissing her.

"Happy birthday," she whispered in her empty room. All she had was photographs.


	2. Waiting for Light

Hard to say what he was waiting for, sitting outside her new apartment in the beat-up car he'd acquired after Alcatraz. Pyro would never admit to tracking a certain X-girl more thoroughly than his assignments from Magneto.

St. John Allerdyce knew everything there was to know about Katherine Pryde.

A girl too good for him. A girl that never backed away from a fight. _Joining the dark side wasn't running from something that scared him._ He could never be good enough for her. Stalking her was only proof of that.

He glanced again at her door, then drove silently away.


End file.
